


[勇維/與你相似的軌跡]

by windginger



Series: YOI/勇維 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windginger/pseuds/windginger
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI/勇維 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959142
Kudos: 2





	[勇維/與你相似的軌跡]

千篇一律如絲綢般的夜幕，偶有月光打亮雲層，淡灰色的雲海給了夜更多的沉靜。雲上雲下，這般的景色對於經常旅行的維克多來說已經無法牽動他任何情緒，成了習慣的美也只是日常生活的剪影。  
因依戀於更接近的距離，也因勇利堅持不坐商務艙，兩人變相彷彿出走的私奔情侶般，特地選擇在狹小但低調的經濟艙裡擠在一起。維克多替睡得香甜的勇利蓋上滑掉的薄被，半邊身體倚靠著戀人讓他在清冷孤寂的黎明感到熟悉的溫暖。  
維克多視線轉往狹小的窗，越接近東邊則陽光照射越燦爛，金光撒下的剎那他感覺自己嘴角被牽起了笑，勇利似乎被光線干擾，嘟嘟嚷嚷說了幾句維克多聽不懂的日文，為了躲避陽光而轉過身體迴避從外側過來的暖意。維克多鼻子哼了哼，把窗戶上的帷幕拉下，再把避開他的小狼狗一把抓回來，凝視著他來到這座島國的理由。  
勝生勇利。  
他忽然想起在旅遊網站介紹的煙花圖片，以及參加活動者後來上傳的視頻，但維克多相信，口耳相傳的描述或是影像圖檔紀錄並不能呈現那些事物的真實，再美的紀錄也不如自己去親自證實那些綺麗。  
他想起視頻中升起的高空煙火，與遠方人群連呼不斷的驚嘆聲。  
維克多闔上雙眼，在夜色中摸索許久，而在這無助徬徨中，像是註定也像是意外撞進他生命裡的勇利，宛如——

照亮他枯燥生命的絢爛花火。

*

「花火大會？」  
嘴巴塞滿食物的勇利像是他那好友飼養的寵物一般，維克多推推勇利那鼓起的腮幫子要他嚥下食物後再發言。  
「是呀，好像是在東部？走吧走吧去看看嘛。」  
「東部是……在土浦的那個競技會？天吶，那人潮很恐怖，而且維克多，離大獎賽只剩一個月不到了，這樣——」  
「勇利這麼緊——繃會變成老頭子唷。」  
在勇利語氣漸漸轉為遲疑的時刻，維克多改為捏了捏對方的臉。  
「適時的放鬆也非常重要，而且我酒店和餐廳都訂好囉，不用擔心長途跋涉的問題，身為教練會保留給你休息時間的。所以說——去吧？」  
他看見勇利先是瞪大眼睛，視線從對談中的維克多轉為旁邊的馬卡欽，接著低頭看了午餐數眼，最後則是閉眼嘆了一口氣。  
對維克多來說，觀察勇利是極有趣的一件事情，表面木訥的勝生選手私底下表情其實相當豐富呢。  
「好吧，就去看看吧。不過每年辦的時間都不同，今年是在幾號呢？」  
「明天。」  
「應該也是最近，行程和練習時間要先空出來呢——呃，維克多，我聽不清楚，再說一次？」  
「就是，明天囉。」  
他笑得宛如惡作劇得逞般，孩子氣的表現讓還沒回神的勇利愣了愣，瞪大的眼睛彷彿在質疑這是個玩笑。但他懂他。維克多知道這點，所以當勇利無奈地覆上他的手背，詢問是幾點的飛機，他有預感明天一定會是個好天氣。

*

「總算到了呢，勇利。」  
「對……總算到了。」  
下了機場，早已承租的好的車久候多時，司機是個帶著一口流利英文的中年人，友善的態度讓怕生的勇利很快就能適應。  
起初的旅程很順利，但接著而來的塞車讓勇利不禁感到有些焦躁不安。見到附近大大小小交通工具一起塞成完美弧線，勇利第一次覺得度日如年，感覺自己彷彿是坐困愁城的野獸，明明在國內卻像是有身在國外長途旅行的疲憊感。  
維克多預訂的酒店讓因為人潮過多擁擠而精神疲勞的勇利得到喘息的空間，他有印象這間酒店是出了名的難以預約，但勇利累到不想探究維克多就竟是如何辦到的，他只想找個地方躺下，然後安眠。  
「總之先去房間吧，雖然沒多少行李。」  
瞧了明顯累癱的勇利一眼，維克多搖搖頭：「勇利，先讓你休息吧，看來我錯估你的體力了，抱歉。」  
勇利很想抗議跟體力無關，純粹是人太多讓他極度精神緊繃——但身為日本前代表選手，居然會無法適應這種人滿為患的場合，這話說出去恐怕會讓維克多取笑吧。但對從小在九州生長的勇利來說，明明同樣是在國內，只不過換了一個區域，熱鬧的差距竟然可以這麼大——某方面來說也是開了他的眼界。  
「沒關係，房間在幾樓？」  
短暫的休息過後，也差不多到晚餐時間了，維克多說有預約餐廳的位置，想到等等可以邊用餐邊欣賞煙火，而不是到現場人擠人，勇利感到鬆口氣的同時卻又有種難以言喻的小失落，畢竟在家鄉每逢節日的熱鬧已成了有時令他流連忘返的習慣，突然可以如此悠閒地度過，反倒有些不習慣。  
視線重新落在優雅用餐的維克多身上，勇利對此時的他感到陌生卻又熟悉。現在的維克多就是他們相遇之前那般遙不可及的存在，身旁有不少民眾似乎認出維克多的身分，卻礙於在用餐時打擾是極度沒禮貌的事情，於是只是在遠方偷偷看著。  
「好像有不少人認出勇利了呢。」  
放下手中的刀叉，維克多撐頰笑著說道，勇利被他這番話嚇到了，認出在全日本錦標賽大敗的勝生勇利？不可能吧？  
「維克多，我覺得他們應該是認出你吧，畢竟你……可是世界知名的五連霸啊……」  
跟著放下餐具，謹記上回教訓把食物老實吞下後的才發言的勇利，發現自己的語氣竟然越說越帶有沮喪的意味。  
維克多沒有對他這般貶低自己的反應多說什麼，反倒是瞇起了眼，用眼神暗示著勇利旁邊正有幾位走來的女孩子。  
「那個，請問您是，勝生勇利君嗎？」  
勇利吃了一驚，他慌慌張張中點了頭，和其中一位合照後，被女孩子柔軟細嫩的手握住並說了類似加油的話，他感覺自己恍如在夢中，基本上他連自己做出什麼反應都沒有記憶。沒想到維克多的判斷是正確的。  
「噗，勇利你對粉絲的反應真的很好笑啊～語氣像機器人也就罷了，你的表情差點把那個可愛的女孩子嚇到囉？不過你還記得說謝謝，有進步。」  
看著維克多忍俊不禁但還是爆笑出聲，勇利非常不服氣。  
「我、我真的沒想到，我還有、還有粉絲願意支持。」  
「勇利真的是很遲頓啊～」  
維克多半是調侃半是調戲的語氣讓他只能選擇繼續吃完盤中的餐點。  
遲鈍嗎？長年被相處的同儕及家人叫做遲鈍的傢伙，對於自己周遭事物經常慢半拍才領會，因此情感方面理所當然也不可能太敏銳。  
所以在維克多降臨長古津的那個雪天，滿懷勇利心中的一直是驚訝和近乎被施了魔法般的奇異感受。  
『原來，我是因為興奮啊。』  
這是他給自己戀情所下的第一個註解，也是後來不斷被維克多拿來取笑他遲鈍的起點。  
只因少時的迷戀，多年之後，他才明瞭，那即是所謂的一見鍾情。

「哇啊！」  
「好漂亮！」  
遠方升起的花火引起餐廳人群的驚嘆聲，注意力重新被拉回現實中，勇利看著維克多的側臉，被煙火的光亮閃照出一陣一陣的光芒，那就像是他一直追尋的指引，給他原本搖搖欲墜的競技生涯新闢一條與維克多相伴的路徑。  
「勇利，很美對吧。」  
像是被氣氛帶動著點點頭，勇利視線對上維克多，並在對方眼裡看見自己的倒影。  
於是，他們相視而笑。

*

微醺的夜比起熱鬧的晚宴更能醞釀情慾，陌生的房間以及曖昧的擺設也似乎在暗示著夜幕垂降後的歡愉。  
維克多揉揉腦袋環視他們留下的痕跡以及四散的衣服，半夜被冷醒的滋味並不好受，他起身拉了拉被勇利捲過去的被單，後知後覺地發現是房間的空調溫度太低。  
披了浴袍起身，調整為適宜的溫度後，維克多坐在床頭盯著勇利的睡顏，笑容漸漸浮上。  
對維克多來說，戀愛有千千百百種面貌，迷戀而來的，憧憬而接近的，依賴著，甚至是為了名利，為了新鮮。他見識太多，也體驗無數，每當開啟一段戀情時他都忍不住與自己打賭，睹這回的感情能持多久。  
但此次他卻忘了賭約，也忘了彼此是從何時開始親暱，隨著日子而來的牽手接吻擁抱都宛如呼吸般自然，從晨時的早安到睡前的晚安，這些無以名狀的習慣，維克多都快要忘記以前沒有勇利的生活是何種樣貌。  
那又怎樣。他對自己說著，輕輕撫弄勇利的額髮，未來誰也說不定，儘管難以想像少了戀人的生活，但至少此時此刻，他們擁有彼此。  
維克多爬上床，額頭貼上剛才玩弄的細柔黑髮，感受勇利的呼氣輕輕拍打在臉上，癢癢的，暖暖的。  
他等待下一個天明，在彼此的笑容中道早安。

*

一片無望的湛藍，從機翼延伸至看不見的盡頭。雲上雲下，勇利儘管有多年的出國經驗，但每一次都像是第一次般新鮮。  
他習慣一上飛機就睡著來安撫越來越強烈的焦躁感，切萊絲蒂諾教練曾教導他很多關於平靜和放鬆的技巧，但生性緊張的勇利總是可以在上場前一刻搞砸。他很感謝切萊絲蒂諾教練，他不能諒解的是他自己。  
「勇利，到了嗎？」  
悠悠轉醒的維克多打了個十分隨性的哈欠，日常的表現就像是他真正認識的維克多，而非那個眾所矚目的「維克托．尼基福羅夫」。  
「還有一段時間，你還要睡一會嗎？」  
「不了。煙火很美，在夢中還會徘徊流連呢，如果可以真想再看一次。」  
說罷，也不管會不會影響其他人，伸了伸懶腰。  
勇利此刻內心各種想法飛逝，他想訴說內心的感覺，想要完成當初的約定，想要一起吃豬排飯，想要幫維克多慶生，想要一起做很多很多事情，想要成為陪伴在維克多身邊的那個人——然而這些混亂的思緒，不擅表達的勇利僅僅濃縮成短短的一句話。  
「那就，之後每一年都來看吧？兩個人一起。」  
此刻，維克多的笑容與一路走來追隨的記憶匯集成巨大的河流，沖擊著勇利的視野，讓他想起，總是帶給他連續不斷的驚奇，總是在他質疑自己而退縮不前時支持的他的維克多，宛如——

照亮他沉寂未來的絢爛花火。


End file.
